Blackmane Pharmaceuticals
A company that makes magical medicine. It is one of the many Blackmane Companies. The have locations in Atlanta, Ga, Tall Trees Mt, in Port-au-Prince, Haiti, and Chonguing, Xīnán. In fact there is no medicine in the medicine. Blackmane Pharmaceuticals produces no drugs at all, but makes magical spell completion items that the average person can use to aid health in often dramatic ways. The products currently on the market are opening eyes and threatening traditional pharmaceutical companies. These are possible because of the Arcane Engine, an item produced by the Centaur Magician Shella (Now licensed to Azarach). The Magical Engine will take a given mundane power source, in this case fusion and crank out a given uncomplicated magical item. They have been used for potions, one use items like razors that will not cut flesh, and like things. Coming to Market The FDA found this one a head scratcher. There is no medicine in the medicine. But it is not medicine it is a spell completion item. It could as easily be a cookie, a piece of paper to burn, or a stick to snap in twain. The item, to wit, one gel cap exists only to be swallowed and activate the spell. They literally contain no active ingredients that are not required to hold the magic. Magic is the be all and end all of the item. (A slight wintergreen flavor, if you bite one) They finally gave it a passing grade. It is something totally new. Products *'The Common Crud Pill' -- $20/2 -- Yes it will cure the common cold. This minor cure disease spell only deals with short term acute illness, like colds or the flu, sinus or migraine headaches even. Green *'"Fun Night Out" Pill' -- $20/2 -- 48 hours of birth control and disease resistance. No doctor or Dominionist telling you what to get. Works on boys or girls. Mothers Against Everything has their panties in a knot. Orange *'The Trauma Pill' -- $20/2 -- Drops an aid spell on you cures one hit point and stabilizes your condition. Blue *'Bone Knitter' -- Specific to non-compound single bone fractures, complexity not withstanding. It will cure some damage. A cream applied to the affected limb. White *'Cure Wounds Potion' -- $600 This will cure most deadly trauma conditions short of losing a limb totally. Stuff that would have you in ICU for weeks. Instant surgery recovery as well. At the price of hospital rooms, a bargain. *'Morning After' -- $20/1 Cures your hangover. A single tablet that is to be dissolved in water, a fizzy peppermint flavor. The price is because the down sides were removed. The original elixir. we are told. had a taste like a mix of horse sweat and coal tar. It also kept you from drinking for the next six hours, unless you wanted in all coming back with a vengeance. *'Restore Fertility Potion' -- $600 Having fertility issues? Anything short of missing sex organs this will fix. Male or female your fertility is moved into the Human median range. The effect is permanent. If taken by an otherwise fertile female it induces estrus. *'Reverse Fertility Potion' $600 -- This makes you permanently infertile until reversed. Works on females or males equally well. Two noted side effects: Females no longer have a period until it is reversed, and everyone gets a touch hornier. Dead Puritans are complaining about this one. *'Reverse/Restore Fertility Potions' -- $1200/1 -- This is a two pack. The first as above makes you infertile the second one makes you fertile again. *'Cure Disease Potion' -- At $2,000 this is not an impulse buy item. However the cure disease spell does not care what disease you have or how bad it is. You get cured. So diabetes to cancer, chronic or acute you get cured. While it does not stop you from getting another disease, it puts the one you have down. Health care companies are seeing this as a wonderful thing. Compared to the average maintenance for many common chronic aliments this is cheap. Over a million for cancer and you still might not live? Bottoms up. *'Major Restore Fertility' $2000 -- As above but will reverse a spay or neuter, deliberate or accidental, from trauma or disease. *'Remove Poison pen' -- $2000 -- Injection activates. Any poison from bleach to stone fish. No need to know what was swallowed or the species of the venomous animal. See poison, apply at once. A must for the tool kit of first responders. Reaction For the most part pure joy, with a side of confusion. While some of the offerings are a touch pricy they are cheaper than conventional medicine in every respect. Better, they always work. Now certain religious types of an excitable nature claim that once a full rainbow of pills is taken it will turn you gay. Blackmane replied that none of their products change the sexual orientation of anyone. That said, functional gender swapping is possible.... The Competition Nothing lasts forever. Other drug company saw what Blackmane was doing with the trauma pill and went for that market. Blackmane Pharmaceuticals was not saturating it, they couldn't even keep up with demand. They soon found out why. The Arcane Engine is a pricey bit of kit and necessary for industrial level magic creation. The first to get on the market after Blackmane was GlaxCo Pharmaceutical with the competing First Aid pill. Next Pharmaceutical followed with it's own minor healing pill and a cure disease potion. Even with three companies the market is not saturated. Azarach is making Engines as fast as her people can do it. They have along way to go. Category:Blackmane Category:Business Category:Medicine